Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
03:16 Test 05:53 Test 06:16 hello back up 06:17 man i missed silence 06:28 this is nice to be left to be alone i was left for everyone else im a just die bye bye 06:40 Neko? 06:41 --_-- 06:41 yes? 06:42 im a just leave and never return im an outcast 06:43 no one cares 06:45 you are not 06:45 please stay 06:45 Logan is in trouble 06:45 You are not an outcast at all 06:46 sigh 06:46 I unbanned you from where logan banned you 09:48 Hello, Korra. o/ 10:17 Hey, jane. 10:17 I bet you'll like it here. 10:18 i love the black 10:18 thanks, 10:19 its like my soul XD 10:19 lol XD 10:23 Hello, Jane. o/ 10:23 She must be afk. 10:24 What is "afk" Korra? 10:24 away from keyboard. 10:24 umm.... 10:24 Hi 10:24 yes? 10:25 Alright. @Korra. 10:25 Oh, hello. @Meadowleaf. 10:25 O/ 10:26 (wave) 10:26 This wikia chat looks like mine that I abandoned XD 10:27 lol 10:28 Hmm, what color should Jane's name be? 10:28 Well, it was abandoned until now. I just came here in Chat to make the Wiki active again. :) 10:28 :) 10:28 :D 10:28 Are we allowed to suggest colours for our names? 10:29 yeah, sure 10:29 Ah can mine be green 10:29 sure, I'll have Mario do it when he comes on. He's the computer nerd. lol XD 10:29 10:30 Okay lol XD that's fine 10:30 He's the one who made my name blue 10:30 He also made a chatbot on here 10:30 that can speak! 10:31 He alos made it a B-crat 10:31 Nice woah 10:31 cool lol 10:31 Mario knows I hate ChatBots and he made one anyway! 10:32 Lol. 10:35 I honestly never seen a chat bot for so long except for in the cc wiki 10:35 Me neither. 10:35 Well, as much as I hate them, this Chatbot is pretty useful 10:35 It banned Jmurph one time 10:35 Well, actually, I saw it once at The Loud House Wiki. Although I've never used that Wiki. 10:35 10:35 10:36 Me too, Jmurph is just an stupid kid who wants to get attentions. 10:36 yeah, but he here once and started his usual thing and Back Up2 banned him 10:36 Ah 10:36 funny how the chstbot recognizes users 10:37 Mario programmed it very well 10:37 *chatbot 10:37 He's super-good at it. 10:37 nice 10:43 I wanna make my own wikia 10:43 about? 10:45 Well the name is going to be based around a topic but it's not going to be about anything really just a place to hang out 10:45 like Demon light was? 10:45 Yeah 10:45 basically 10:45 I can't believe Teiko is going to delete it 10:46 I know it actually made me upset 10:46 me too 10:46 we all love it there 10:46 Yeah 10:46 now I'm making my own random wikia for myself 10:47 cool 10:49 Hey, Baroness 10:50 I'm bored now. 10:50 Hi 10:50 Sup? 10:50 Hello. 2017 04 21